This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. 1. Provide sophisticated, state-of-the-art instrumentation in microscopic imaging and molecular analysis to different projects in the COBRE. 2. Provide technical support and expert consultation in tissue, cell, and molecular, analysis to multidisciplinary users including biologists, clinicians and engineers. 3. Provide training of cutting edge techniques in molecular and morphological analysis to investigators for achieving specific research objectives. 4. Facilitate collaborations among different laboratories and disciplines through utilizing common equipment and analyzing techniques.